Re: Lillian
by Ayilyin Rose
Summary: (Hiatus) The infected roams the streets after my late night drinking, no regrets. I found myself stuck with a boy who is in search of his sister. In our time together, we found ourselves in situations against the army, finding more survivors, and bandits. For someone who doesn't care that the world is gone; I end up in the heart of problems everywhere I go. I blame my morals.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Characters are likely to be OOC.

I've decided to rewrite all of the chapters but chapter seven, to make it refined and to make bit more sense. No worries, more chapters will follow after the rewritten chapters are posted. However, there will be multiple changes in dialogue and how the characters act or think.

The events that happened will still be the same, more or less, until chapter 6. Chapter 7 has been taken out completely. Petra's group will meet them but at a different time and place. I'll keep the other version of the story up but other than that, I hope you enjoy the story.

 **_Rewritten_**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

When I went to bed, I was in my bedroom and drunk from all night drinking. I got home around 3 o'clock in the morning.

Then I woke up, hungover, because of an explosion in the near distance. I slept through the entire day and woke up at night around 9 o'clock; I pulled the curtains back to stare at the burning city. It was literally burning like the sky was red with fire ashes, and smoke masked the stars and moon

' _This is what happens when I get drunk. The world ends,'_ I thought as the pounding in my head thumped. I scratched the back of my head whilst letting out a tired yawn, as I let go of the curtains for it to sway back into place. Screaming could be heard in the distance but went ignored as I walked to the fridge to drink orange juice, straight from the carton.

' _Why leave the comfort of my home, to get eaten? Fat chance. So back to my bed, I go,'_ I thought to myself as I dragged my feet back to my room. I sat on my bed, and grabbed the medicine bottle that sat on the side of my bed. I often went drinking so I always kept a form of medicine to help with my hangovers. I turned on the TV, it was static before I got to a channel.

 _ **Mayhem has set across the world…**_

 _ **The undead coming back to life…**_

 _ **Panic succumbs everyone…**_

 _ **All citizens are required to stay inside of their homes until further notice…**_

I was flipping from channel to channel until it went completely into static. I stared at the static TV for a while. Seems like the start to a horror movie. _''At least, I'm not that blonde chick who goes running out to the streets to figure out what's happening. Damn, stay away from screaming and you're fine.'_ I thought before I went to sleep again. I pushed out my thought as I had much more bigger problems.

' _Ugh, when will the pounding go away?'_

Very important.

.

.

.

Time passes

.

.

.

 _Crash!_

I opened my eyes, my hungover was gone thankfully, and I looked over at the closed door that leads to my living room. I heard voices on the other side. I wondered how I ended up on the floor tangled up in blankets.

"Oi, watch it. Do you want to wake the entire building?"

"Sorry—crap!"

I heard more crashes. Fuck, I hope they didn't break my vase. It was my favorite one too! I guess it was fate since it was a replica of the OHSHC vase. What a shame.

A scream came from one of the two people, it sounded feminine. *Snort*

I groaned as I managed to break out of my blanket prison. The cold air hit my bare skin. I didn't want to leave my warmth behind but they were going to destroy my entire apartment if I didn't get up. I finally stood up and walked towards my door. The door creaked, it couldn't be heard as the noises behind it masked its squeak. I didn't bother to be sneaky as I doubt it would be needed.

And I regret it as I could've got some food in my stomach before I intervened.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

When I opened the door, I ended up staring at a bloody dead— _I hope he was dead, what a way to die!_ —body being eaten by another equally dead or undead person in the corner. I mean, he had flesh hanging off of his face that is inhumanly possible but who am I to judge? Although, he was eating a guy's intestines from a ripped open stomach possibly using their bare hands. So yeah, dead or at least, non-human.

Meanwhile, another person was pinned down by an undead lady, a silk black torn skirt with blood soaked into her white tattered shirt, that's gonna be a bitch to wash out. Good thing she's dead.

I stared at the dead lady, who desperately needed human flesh in her mouth—and not in the sexy way either. She was on top of a male who is very much alive, or I think he is since he was letting out girlish screams.

If the female wasn't dead, I would dare say they are getting very intimate. Sexy time, hours after the start of the world ending. Well you get what you can when there is a limited population.

I let out a small sigh. It has been less than five minutes of living in the 'new' world and already I'm sick of it. I went to my kitchen table where one of them left their weapon, a metal bat. Why would you put down your weapon when the area isn't cleared?

God damn idiots. It's Zombie Apocalypse 101.

I picked up the metal bat, covered in dried blood, and went up to the young male who is trying to avoid becoming a meal. Keeping the undead female who is all over him at arm's length but slowly, her chomping mouth inched closer to his face or neck. It's just a little taste, is what she would've been thinking were she still alive. Not sure which part tastes better and I rather not know…a little curious.

"Please help me. Please!"

The young male desperately asked for my help and I held a blank stare at the decaying female for a short second before kicking it across the room towards the open front door. It was pretty light for something that held a lot of strength to pin down a person.

It hissed at me, "Did you just fuckin' hissed at me?" I asked it but got no response.

I looked at its skin falling off of its face, like _splat, splat, splat_. It, she had sickly pale skin with its, her, trying not to be rude, dark blood dripping down onto my nice white carpet, I literally just cleaned it. She stood up, despite her ankle being twisted like, where does she get her sense of balance?

Damn…zombies are fuckin' amazing. Of course, I didn't get to ponder on this thought as she rushed at me only for me to step aside before swinging a hit at her head. Dislocated the head from the body and her body slumped down hitting the floor with a soft thud.

I heard the well alive male behind me let out a shudder.

"T-thanks, I thought I was done for. Um sorry for coming into your house," he said, kneeling on the ground as it would seem his legs have failed him and made him like a newborn lamb. Jelly legs!

Now I want some jelly now.

When I got a clearer look of him, he looked about fifteen or so. Short brown hair with big green eyes. He looked too innocent for this, like a rabbit. I looked over to his partner who was still being eaten. Is flesh _that_ good that the zombie actually _ignored_ my whole fiasco? I don't think I like the idea of that.

I kicked the undead into the wall, it snarled at me as if saying, 'you bitch, how dare you interrupt me?' I smashed its head in without hesitation.

'Who the hell does he think he is to say crap like that to me?!'

The blood from the head splattered on the wall looking like a painting. The body slumped down until it was in a sitting position. I hope it doesn't stain my walls that would be a bitch.

The other guy, the minutes ago alive guy, was half eaten. His organs were completely messed up, I can't tell where the stomach or liver is at now, but it doesn't seem like he'll be coming back alive anytime soon.

I think…

I nudged him with the end of my, yes it's mine now, bat.

"Tell me, since I have been asleep for most of the day. How long does it take for this to go to this?" I pointed at his not so alive friend to the now dead person. The young boy, at this point this is what he is, with no respect for other people's property, threw up on my floor. I let out a sigh, _'I did_ _ **not**_ _clean that floor for it be dirty with human waste!'_ I waited for him to gain his bearings which took a while as he was really letting it all out. Like literally dumping out his entire stomach onto my poor carpet.

My carpet has seen hell, covered in blood, undead and human, and now human throw up—May kami have mercy upon its soul.

"Sorry about your _friend_ but I may have to kill him" I told him whilst stressing the word 'friend' as I doubt they were actually friends. However I prefer to be outright with what I am doing as a way to show I am human still. People, a bunch of assholes whose opinions don't matter and likely dead, say otherwise about me.

"It is fine," He told me as he wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Gross. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity to know his reasoning. I can give a guess but I rather hear from him. I walked to the open front door, why didn't they close it when they came in?

I looked out, "Why is that?" I asked as I noticed a few of them down the hallway. They haven't noticed us, which I find concerning. I shut the door and pushed my couch up against the door. I am not taking chances. Ms. Zombie over there looked extremely strong despite having her skin fall off.

"He was just some guy I met up. I lost my sister and now I'm trying to find her. We got separate through a fire and he kind of picked me up. He is a bit of an asshole in all honestly, more than ten times he actually tried to kill me. I'm not what you call survivor material so I ended up being his lackey. No hard feelings if you kill him," he told me with no remorse or grief.

I wiped my hands off of any dirt on my skirt, I have yet to change clothes from last night drinking. I 'ohed' as I moved to my window and pulled back curtains to look at the bright sun mocking us, showing us what the world has become instead of throwing us into darkness like any other entity would. Why must they or it be so nice?

I pulled the window up with a little effort behind it, they tend to get stuck as it is an old apartment building. It's a wonder that this building manages to stand so upright with no problems whatsoever. Then again, a part of the third floor fell to the second floor and water pipes went down so no showering or drinking water. Then the boiler room broken down so we had running water but no hot water.

"I see…I'm just going to throw him out because I rather not further stain my carpets," I told him as I dragged the dead male intruder, along with other dead bodies, out of my living room and through the open window now. I leaned out of the window to peer at the pile of dead bodies below us now. It would be a bad idea as the boy could easily push me out but I doubt he would strong enough. I would love to see him try though.

"Well, I need an update on the real world. I have been in hibernation, so to speak," I told him while walking to the kitchen sink to wash my hands completely. I lifted up my hands to inspect them and was satisfied with my clean hands. I don't like the idea of dirty blood on my hands plus they smelled really badly. I yawned as I took in the fresh musty air of the undead. _'It smells like a strip club…and I would know,'_ I intook the smell before I closed the window and sat on my couch that was plopped up against the door.

"Well…" he began to explain to me.

.

.

.

Times passes

.

.

.

"So a virus spread, typical! Government can never be trust. You would've thought scientists learned from movies that developing viruses would eventually lead to outbreaks and destroy humanity. Not that I care much about humanity. A complete pain to be honest. On a lighter note, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be looking for your sister?" I asked him as I ate some leftover rice with pork on top. Here I was thinking that I could get more groceries 'tomorrow' but my plans have been ruined. Damn. No more fried rice.

I held up my plate of food to him, out of courtesy. He stared at it for a while before turning pale. The infected blood was still in the room, painted the walls so I guess it hinders his appetite. I shrugged at him before taking another bite.

More for me.

He looked down at his hands, he was sitting across from me. I continued to eat my food, no empathy from me whatsoever.

"…I won't survive out there on my own. I only got this far because of him but now he's dead and I don't know what to do now," Oh my kami, he's about to cry and I don't know how to handle an emotional teenager. I just decided to ignore the fact he had watery eyes and his bottom lip trembled. If I don't look, I don't have to do anything. I think that's how it works.

It was silent in the room and I was not one for silence. I will talk to myself if I have to. It's a wonder how I haven't end up in a mental asylum. I decided to speak as I figure out that I am the grown up and I kinda want to move past this awkward silence.

"Hm, I see. Well you lucked out, I'm not gonna run around the city on a quest. I only need basics and I'll live out my days in this apartment without a care in the world. No bills to pay, no stress of dealing with people, and on the bright side, I don't have to pay back the money I owe to some sketchy people," I said to him as I took the last bite of food because he was skeptical of me for a moment, "I'm joking but you get my point." I set my plate aside as I wipe my mouth with the back of hand. I wasn't technically sanitary, I only washed my hands because I wasn't sure how the zombism works. Does it transfer through fluids? Bite? Scratches? The possibilities are endless.

"No family or friends?" he asked in disbelief, I was brought out my thoughts and I wasn't pleased with his question. Does he want to bond over the lack of family? Well he's barking up the wrong tree.

I stood up to grab dessert, going to the fridge to grab some pudding, oh holy pudding, oh how lovely it is.

"Define family? Someone who is related to you through blood. If so, no. Where is it?" I looked through my fridge to find the pudding cup.

"Friend wise, I have plenty of whom are like family. However they live in different of Japan and the World. Am I worried? Not in the slightest. I have complete and utter confidence that they can handle themselves well-where is it!" I kicked the fridge and a dent was left in it. Oops.

"It's not here. What in the actual hell?" I growled angrily as I slammed my fist onto the counter top, it cracked slightly.

"U-um, are you okay?"

"No, no, I am not okay. My pudding is gone- oh wait, its right here" All anger left my body as I saw my pudding in the far back of the fridge. When I kicked the fridge, the door came unhinged and I saw the pudding cup through the gap. I grabbed it from the back and happily ate it. Sweet chocolate goodness.

"Um?"

"Oh I love pudding or sweets for that matter. It's a bit of a stress reliever, like some people would get drink alcohol. And I just really like pudding. Anyway, I don't care if you decide to stick around but I'm not responsible for you. And don't touch my sake and we're all good," I said before going back to my bedroom where I went to sit back down. Maybe this is a horrible dream. Who knows? A little nap never hurt anyone.

Then again, I went to bed last night drunk and the world was shitty. Once I woke up, the world literally became shit. So no real difference. Oh kami, why couldn't I have died from alcohol poisoning and never woke up. Oh well. Now I can sleep in without my boss bitching at me. There's the silver lining.

I sat down in my bedroom. I noticed that my shirt was covered in blood. I should probably change. I rather not get my bed all dirty or sticky. I got up and went to the closet where I changed into a black shirt with red basketball shorts. I took off my shirt when a familiar piece of metal hit my chest. I took into my hand, it was a dog tag with numbers behind it.

I let out a small sigh, _'Great, now I'm worrying about them. They'll be fine, they can handle themselves, and unlikely to die…'_ I tried to reassure myself. It was a horrible attempt. I shook my head of any negative thoughts. Worry about myself, they're thousands of miles away from me. Let the insanity come back to me. I prefer it over sanity, where's the fun in that? Worrying endlessly about someone who isn't anywhere near you. Plus, why should I worry about people who left me behind? However, there was only one who I worried about as I rubbed the ring on my fourth finger right hand for reassurance. She isn't meant for this world, but she's heaven knows where now.

I laid back down, ignoring the boy outside of my bedroom. I shouldn't be worried about him. Not my problem. I was not about to be pulled into some ridiculous mission on find his sister hence saving the world, highly doubt it, or some crap like that. I ain't no damn main character.

.

.

.

Time passes

.

.

.

"I need to find some sake" I told him out of the blue. It is the next day, I didn't bother to speak to him until now. Sake is my favorite alcoholic drink to pass the time. Whiskey, vodka, beer, cocktails and so on are good but sake is a bit of a nostalgic drink for me. Now I'm not going to help him whatsoever but I won't push the idea out of dumping him off somewhere. He knows where I live so I can't exactly abandon him somewhere and I'm not a horrible enough person to let him die to the undead or kill him. Killing is reserved for assholes. Sadly, he isn't one, even if he did break into my apartment. So might as well try to find his sister, my way of course.

"Um, why?" he asked me as if this is the weirdest reason to risk my life. It is but I'm crazy like that.

"I like sake plus the faster we find your sister, the better you leave me alone. And we depart and go about our merry way. I'm not completely heartless…more or less," I said to him as I walked over to the kitchen to pick up my bag that sat in the corner.

"You'll help me!" He asked surprised but happy. Kami, I shouldn't have turned around. His disgusting expression, so damn happy like a puppy getting a new bone. It's sickening. So much brightness, I'm starting to regret this.

"Yeah, but if we get into a tight spot as much as I'm not heartless. I'm not sticking my neck out for you. Understood?" I told him as I put the bloodstained bat on the table. I stuffed my bag with the basic items: food supplies, medical supplies, water, extra clothes, and my personal items.

"Oh, right, of course. Well I'm still thankful for your help," he told me as he walked to where I was as I secured my backpack, clicking it shut. I threw my backpack over my shoulders and I clicked the straps over my upper chest and stomach, to secure it. It was black bag and it has a pink tape strap on the left and neon green strap on the right, to identify it as mine. At least if someone attempts to steal it and is dumb to keep it like such, I can kill them on sight. Brutal but I don't like having my stuff stolen.

I wore a plain black t-shirt with cargo dark greens pants and combat boots. The best combination for night time and somewhat for daytime. You never know where we might end up at. Gotta be prepared.

"Where did you get that?" he asked pointing to the metal necklace that can be clearly seen against the dark clothing material.

"A reminder of my younger days," I told him as I put inside of my shirt, keeping my answer short. He nodded satisfied as he got his things pack up and I opened up the window that I had thrown dead bodies out of, the day before. I should just break it and covered it up with cardboard or something like that. It's annoying to open, it keeps getting stuck at certain points.

"How are we going to get out through the window?" he asked curiously as there was no fire escape by my window. I went back into my room and pulled out a twenty-five foot rope. I had a grappling hook and I hooked it to the window then tugged on it to ensure the safety.

"Why do you have a rope? Do you go rock climbing or something?" He asked bewildered as if it wasn't something people keep in their homes.

"I like a little roleplay, and a little bondage," I responded with a grin. He merely gave me a look whilst taking a step back. I have hobbies, what can I say?

"Alright, I'll go first and you follow and try not to attract anything," I warned him as I climbed out, I had heat resistant gloves for easier sliding. I slide down the rope and landed on the dead bodies with a thump. Jumped off of the pile and looked around to see none had noticed us. I tugged on it again, I whistled softly, he looked out and nodded.

I yawned, 'Now where was the nearest place? Let's see.' I thought as I looked around. The nearest store was less than a mile away but the other store had good liquor and had my favorite sake. It's about five miles out. Hm. Fuck it. If we have to walk five miles then we're walking five miles.

While I was enclosed with my thoughts, I didn't realized that there was an infected behind me. I heard the soft growl and immediately did a round house kick sending the infected into trash cans which was bad. Metal hitting metal echoed in the alley hence attracting them just as the boy landed on the ground.

"Um, we got infected coming in. W-what do we do?" he asked panicking a bit. Well I would too if I knew I was about to be eaten alive or worse but this is not the time to freeze up or panic. I'm not about to become dinner just yet. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, just as slowly as they were walking. I didn't bother with the grapple hook as I was confident no one would come across it. Even if they did, I had crap in my apartment so tough luck. I took out my bat which is secured in-between the straps, it makes for a good hold if you get it just right. Slide in and doesn't fall out so easily, easy access.

"Okay, before we get started. Tell me boy, what's your name?"

"H-huh? Oh Eren, Eren Yeager"

"Well Eren, my name is Sakura. You are about to be on the ride of your life. Stick close and try to keep up, and maybe you'll survive. Ready?"

I gave a shit eating grin at him. He looked worried, he damn well should be. I was about to fuck up his world within the time we are together. As a skilled fighter, I never panic in a place where my strength can make it through. As an experienced psycho, I can think of multiple ways to get out of a tough situation, some not so conventional. It is gonna be one hell of a time.

"Ready."

End of Prologue

 **Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **Hope you liked it and more will come in time.**

 _ **Ja ne~!**_


	2. Supermarket

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OC.

 **_Rewritten_**

Enjoy…!

 **Chapter 2: Supermarket**

" _Okay, before we get started. Tell me boy, what's your name?"_

" _H-huh? Oh Eren, Eren Yeager"_

" _Well Eren, my name is Sakura. You are about to be on the ride of your life. Stick close and try to keep up, and maybe you'll survive. Ready?"_

 _I gave a shit eating grin at him. He looked worried, he damn well should be. I was about to fuck up his world within the time we are together. As a skilled fighter, I never panic in a place where my strength can make it through. As an experienced psycho, I can think of multiple ways to get out of a tough situation, some not so conventional. It is gonna be one hell of a time._

" _Ready."_

…

 **Titan City: September 2:41 P.M (3** **rd** **POV)**

"Great! There is a chance we will die, probably, most likely, about 20 percent or so," Sakura told him but he had a horrified look.

"You aren't even sure! We are about to die by _being eaten_ _ALIVE_! Why-why don't we climb back up the building?" Eren attempted to climb back up but failed.

Sakura looked mildly annoyed as she gripped the bat tight as infected closed in on them.

"Where's the fun in that? C'mon, if you have time to yap, you got time to fight or run in your case," she said slicing off two heads and kicked some away. However, they kept coming especially with the noises happening.

"You know what, fuck it," Sakura grabbed the trash can and threw it at a crowd of infected. It created a five second opening before they got up again. She ran on through while dragging Eren behind her.

"I hope you didn't skip gym class because we got a whole lot of ground to cover," she cut down two more infected before they reached the wide open street, it was litter with abandoned vehicles. Eren tried avoid being caught by infected's desperate hands and end up as a meal. A very delicious meal, mind you.

They had to run a good while before they reached a three story faded red brick building. They went through the red emergency back door. The alarm didn't go off which was a plus. Sakura shut it to keep any infected from coming through. They took a short break to catch their breath.

"Man, who knew that running from man eaters would put cramps in your sides," Sakura mumbled as she walked towards a rolling leather chair to sit in it next to the closed white door. It would seem they were in a small room, storage room likely.

"Alright, where the hell are we?" she asked curiously standing up and went too turned on the light, flicking the light switch upwards. There were cleaning supplies stack on tall metal stands.

"Huh? I think we might be in the office building next to the liquor store. For your information, we must have ran 2 miles to reach here so quickly," Eren confirmed the storeroom idea, as he picked up a broom. It was split in half and blood at the spiked end.

"Nice décor, I give it about a six," Sakura mentioned when she went to the hallway. Eren hadn't heard the white door being open by her. He expected it to make a small squeak of some sorts, especially with the building structure, it looked fairly old.

Halls are painted with bloody handprints going across, and dead bodies on the ground, brains gone. Several infected were dragging their feet at the other end of the hallway back and forth. None of them seem to notice the two yet, if they had, they would be force to start running once more. Sakura came back in and closed the door once more. She then turned to Eren who let out a small sigh.

"Sakura, in all honestly, what in the world are your intentions? Why go on a suicide run for sake? I know you agreed to help find my sister but sake, really? " he asked as he sat down on the ground. His legs were weak from the mile long run. Being scared half to death is a good motivator when running. Adrenaline kicks in and you don't feel the aftereffects until you get a breather.

"I like sake, no explanation there. And hey, if you want to find your sister. You gotta take risks and branch out. More or less," Sakura explained as she pulled out a granola bar from her backpack. She sat back down in the leather chair again. There was a brief moment of pause before Eren spoke up again.

"…thank you. I know you probably don't wanna hear it but I rather say it now…everything has been shit and honestly, meeting you broke that sequence."

"…"

Sakura didn't say anything as she had nothing to say. Heart felt moments like these would've struck a chord with her in the past but now. It's like an omen if anything. One thing she learned is that, all good things come to an end. She learned that the hard way.

Her stomach rumbled a little. She ate the granola bar within two bites yet she was still hungry. She would usually preserved the food but an extra person meant an extra helping hand. Yes, the food supplies would be doubled but now she can use him as a pack mule. She agreed to find his sister but it didn't mean she was gonna do it totally out of good will. It's just how she is.

Now, she would often hide food on her person as she tends to get hungry quite easily and it would lead to her demise—jail. One time, she snapped after a guy keep hitting on her and he completely swipe the plate of nachos that she had waited nearly thirty minutes, dealing with his shit. She would've snapped his neck if it hadn't been for the six burly men who held her back with their all of their strength. Yet, they struggled when she started to move slowly towards the said man. It scared everyone but it amused the bartender, handsome and young. He caught Sakura's attention and ended up as one of her one night stands, on multiple occasions, over ten times to say the least.

Eren was well aware of the air that hung around them. It was uncomfortable but not suffocating. Obviously he can tell that Sakura isn't big on emotions unless it included hunger or anger or insanity. It makes him think about how she ended up the person she is today. She lives in care free manner. Taking life as she goes. Hardly cares that the world is a hollow shell now. Surely, there were things she would miss other than sake. People she misses is surely something she would have. However, from the look of her face, blank as it is, there was an emptiness to her eyes. He doesn't know much about this woman whom he has put his trust in but a deep feeling told him, he shouldn't pry. Some things are best left untouched.

He shifted when Sakura had gotten up and fasten her gear. They were moving again. Only five minutes had gone by but it felt like an hour. Which is good since they ran a mile with adrenaline pumping throughout their bodies. Eren was grateful for the rest but the thought of doing it again and again for who knows how long. It scared him. Kami, he knew he shouldn't have gone into her apartment as harmless as it had seemed at first. This is a consequence that would surely haunt him for the rest of his life—what is left of it.

He ate the rest of the granola bar before standing up. He fastened his gear as well whilst standing behind Sakura. She opened the door cautiously without a squeak and check around then proceeded to stalk her way down the hallway in silence. Eren was about to open his mouth to ask a question as to where they were heading. However he closed it as Sakura put a finger to her mouth to indicate 'shut up' to Eren to avoid noise of any sort. He nodded, terrified of what she may do if he disobeyed, and followed suit, closely behind her practically holding onto her backpack. He watched where he put his foot at to avoid noise. He didn't want to take the chance that she may throw him to the wolves, in this case, infected.

It was quiet with the occasionally groans and moans of the undead shuffling about. No care in the world yet quick to responded to any type of noises. It's curious how they are able to distinguish noises made from an infected to a human. Smell? Some didn't have noses. Eyes? White like a dead fish's eyes. Telepathy? Sakura would gladly turn into an infected if she could do that. Although Eren is terrified of what is in her mind so he wouldn't bother with that thought.

'… _every day I'm shuffling…_ ' Sakura sung in her mind, sometimes her mind drifts to random songs and usually she wouldn't make noise. However, it just was one of those days where she couldn't help herself. A chuckle escaped her lips, a bit too loudly, hence attracting _their_ attention. In the empty building, it practically echoed which is stupid in her opinion.

"Damn my sense of humor."

Eren didn't have time to comment on what had happen as Sakura got an infected latched onto her. She managed to hold its head away from her neck that it was trying to bite.

'"You know, for an undead fuck, they're strong then again, their brain doesn't tell them _'hey, you shouldn't bite a person's arm off!'_ and so on,"' Sakura rambled a bit, mildly annoyed. She managed to back it into the wall and slammed it's head into it. It stun it for a moment which was enough for Sakura to get out of its grasp. She swiftly took out her bat and hit the infected on the side of its head. It went flying. It was unbelievably strong but its body was hollow as most of its organ were rotten, hanging out, or gone. As it went flying by Eren, Sakura took notice that they were about to be surrounded and in a narrow hallway too. One thing she noticed is that the infected moved faster here than outside.

'Odd, I should research more about them. Not like I have work,' Sakura thought as she dodged an infected's grasp. It scratched her arm, she cursed under her breath as she was unsure if scratching is enough to be infected. In the back of her head, she sure as hell hope not. If she died before drinking sake, then she'll kill Death himself.

"Sakura, they're closing in on us," Eren tried to steady his voice but to no avail. He isn't particularly skilled in fighting but he was able to keep some of the infected at bay. However not for long as he kicked down an infected which took down three others with it. It momentary stopped them but they were getting back up again. He kicked an infected's head that was crawling towards him, it's leg gone yet determined to have a piece of the meal in front of it

"In that case, we retreat and catch your breath," Eren didn't reject even if Sakura was subtly calling him incapable. He knew he was but that won't stop him from finding his sister either way. Sakura looked around and found a door about five feet from them. She dodged one of the infected once more but grabbed the back of it's shirt. Then proceeded to throw it towards a group of infected. It took them down long enough for them to run by and into the door. Luckily, it wasn't locked.

She shut it behind them. She had Eren stay with his back against the door. To keep them at bay. The infected were gathering up by the door. The locks won't last for long but they need a breather or at least, Eren did. Sakura with quick thinking, found a desk and plopped it up against the door. Then she quickly went to push the file cabinet to the door. She tipped it against the desk before sliding it up onto the desk then against the door. The weight combined was enough to keep the infected at bay for a few minutes.

Once satisfied with the temporary barricade. She looked around the room, a light shined in but once she saw out of the window. It made her more annoyed.

"Damn, looks like we picked a bad card. The damn room's window has bars on it," she cursed under her breath as she doubt she could break the bars down unless it was an old building. However, she knew next to nothing about this place. If it was fairly new, she would be wasting not only energy but time. Their guests on the other side were growing more and more aggressively.

To make the situation worse, Sakura and Eren heard a low growl.

 _Growl_

' _What?'_

 _Groooowl_

' _A dog? No, it sounds larger. Crap-"_

Sakura turned around in time to send a roundhouse kick to what was behind her. An infected, male, with a bit of flesh hanging off of it's left side of its face. It's chest cavity was emptied out. A walking skeleton, it looked like. Eren's breathing hitch as he saw the infected, he wasn't afraid of it rather of how it looked like. It was a walking horror show. It was disgusting to say the least. He wondered if there were more like it. Could there be more walking around with empty bodies or even a half-eaten face. It's gruesome to think about. Eren felt in the back of his throat, the urge to throw up the food he had previously eaten before.

Sakura pulled out her combat knife, she's fond of it and hated to get blood on it but this isn't a time to worry about such things. She took the moment when it had been stun from the kick to deliver a swift stab to the side of it's head. She pulled it out, no problem. The male infected went limp and fell down with a 'thud.' Sakura's breathing was the only thing heard in the room. Eren was stunned at Sakura's quick actions. He knew she was good but not that good. He wondered if she might've served in the military or received special training of sorts. To move quicker than the eye and deliver a blow effortlessly into a skull. Undead or not, the skull is still difficult to penetrate. Yet it seemed like she stabbed a cake, no resistance at all.

Eren's felt more worried than ever. Kami help him if she ever decides that he wasn't worth the trouble anymore.

"Hot damn, it's been a while since I actually put my skills to work. Might've been a touch rusty, as I didn't sense one of them in here. Oh well, we're alive. We should find a way out of here," Sakura said as she wiped down her blade with her shirt that was splattered with infected's blood. It'll probably smell by tomorrow morning.

They decided to rest up a bit as Sakura surveyed the room from the desk. She pulled out a cup of pudding and proceeded to eat until the door was forced open. Eren jumped onto his feet. Only five minutes passed again but this time, a shit storm came in as infected aggressively climbed over each other to reach them. Eren pulled out his crowbar but he wasn't sure if he could do much damage like Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura, he looked over at her to see that she hadn't move from her spot. Did fear finally kicked in? Is what Eren thought initially until he saw the look on Sakura's face. He paled at the sight. It wasn't a look of fear, rather the opposite, it was look of anger, of a murderer, either way. Shit is about to go down and Eren scrambled to the corner of the room away from the now livid Sakura. She pulled out her bat and proceed to swing it at an infected that reached her. It didn't live long as it's head went flying across the room. Decapitated instantly.

Time was a blur as Eren observed the amazing, not his words exactly, sight in front of him. It felt like hours as he watched as Sakura took out infected after infected. She ripped through them like a tornado. Body parts went flying, left, right, up, down, and around. One arm hit Eren, he caught it and didn't freak out that he had a severed arm in his hands. He didn't pull his eyes away from the fight. Sakura was going on a rampage. She yelled many things but he didn't pay much attention to it. No matter how many more infected came, as they were attracted to the loud noises produced by Sakura, they were instantly killed the moment they set foot into her vicinity.

Soon there were no more on this floor but Sakura was still in her frenzy mode. Sakura's heavy breathing can only be heard. The desk was splattered with blood, dirty blood but blood nonetheless. She had blood covering her completely with a slight smell of dead guts. Her clothes were messy but nothing was torn. She miraculously managed to avoid being bitten. Now Eren wondered what made Sakura go off on the deep end. He couldn't remember what had happen when it first happened. He eventually got his answer as Sakura said in a low tone, "these undead fuckers think they're the shit because they're dead, who do they think they are? I spent weeks working my ass off to buy the expensive pudding and you dead pieces of shit had to ruin it!"

Sakura was far from calming down.

Eren watched as she walked over to the barred window and literally kicked down the bars. That answers Sakura's earlier question of whether or not, it was old or not. Now, the building is old as cheese, sadly not edible, and the building was supposed to be torn down before the day of the rising dead. Which explained the papers laying on the ground that they had failed to notice. They were literally about to be eaten several times. How could they have time to look down whilst in the middle of not dying? Nonetheless, people had to be evacuated because a part of the ceiling had collapsed. Ten were injured. So it was reasonable to say that the window bars could be broken down with a strong kick.

But Eren didn't know and Sakura could care less. She seemed to have calmed down after that kick. Eren silently thanked the gods, as she went to the crushed pudding and stared at it like grieving for a friend. She picked it up and threw it at the wall as it was covered in blood, their blood. She let out a small huff before she patted herself down. Her clothes looked like she had sex in the bathroom and murder someone at the same time. It may or may not have happen to Sakura once but now isn't the time for such stories.

Sakura looked at Eren, "Let's go before we get more unwanted visitors." At that moment, a couple more infected came on in and Sakura scowled. She shoved Eren towards the window as she threw a shoe, which had come off of one of the dead people, at the infected in the middle. It staggers a bit. It wasn't meant to do much rather it was an action that showed that Sakura was irritated about the situation. Eren didn't have to be told twice as he climbed out of the window with Sakura shortly behind.

"R.I.P pudding, it's deliciousness never to be tasted," Sakura dramatically said as Eren looked at her questioning if he could make it on his own rather than deal with her actions. Conclusion, he couldn't make it past ten feet before being killed.

…

 **Titan City: September 3:50**

"So where to next?" he asked curiously as he began to see the top of the mall. He was not hundred percent sure as to where they were heading. It's a matter of trust for Eren but even that's rocky. Sakura stopped in the middle of the road to look around, for a small moment, Eren almost had a heart attack at the thought that Sakura didn't know where they were going either.

"Well, Zeno's Supermarket is past the mall but I would avoid going there. So this way!" Sakura pointed down the street in the direction of said store, it was filled with crashed and abandoned cars. Some had crashed into each other, doors left opened or placed within the buildings. Either way, they were definitely not going to be able to get through that as there lays infected beyond it all.

…

 **September 4:05 P.M (Sakura's POV)**

There are so many vehicles. Was there an event going on? Or it might've been regular traffic. I can't say for sure. I hardly ever enter this type of traffic or rather, I would but I didn't possess a vehicle. The reason being, I didn't have a driver license but I wasn't allowed a driver's license either. Something about how I shouldn't try to run over a bitch who flipped me off on the crosswalk because she stood in the middle of the road to answer a damn call. What a load of horse crap. I still don't know why I got points deducted. I used my fuckin' turning signals when turning to run the bitch over. That's something, right?

Nonetheless, it doesn't matter, as she's over there with her guts hanging out of her stomach. I walked by all of them, even though some of them noticed me. They were far too slow to catch me. Once more, it was a curious matter. The others hadn't move as slowly as these ones. Perhaps it had to do with light or heat? Oh kami, are they unstoppable in the winter? That'll be a pain in the ass if it were true.

I shoved several of them to the side with the end of my bat to make it through. Eren was right behind me, as I can tell from the breathing. Yeah, cardio is a pain. I wasn't a fan of it but in order to get to my jobs in time, I had to book it from bus station to job to bus station to train to job then home.

I paused as I noticed that the mall had smoke coming out of the top. I wondered if it's on fire. It'll go up like a big bonfire. Although, I liked their candy store. I ignored it as I doubt it had any concern with me as I climbed over a car, there were four cars blocking off the entire street. When I climb on top, I turned to sigh as Eren climbed up behind me.

"Well that's a bit disheartening. Any ideas? Mr. I like the safe way," I asked him crossing my arms. I had several ideas as it to how we can get around but it's best to ask his opinion. It'll makes it easier so I don't have to force him along with me. As he comes off as the type who prefers the safe route while I prefer to do it the Sakura way. It's a challenge to deal with him. I could get by without him but can't exactly say, 'you're on your own, pal' and go about my merry way. Especially hours after I just said I would help him. If there is one thing about me, it's that I keep my promises. Although, I tend to warp the promise to my liking but enough of that.

He looked hesitant as he stared at the view in front of him. There is a large crowd of infected, or a horde if you please, in front of us and as much as I like to praise myself as a miracle worker. There's no way that I can get us both through this. It simply won't happen, unless we had a vehicle then we would plow on through. Then again, the vehicles would be in the way. Whelp, there goes my plan.

"U-um, no, I don't think we can get through here," he told me looking real nervous. He should be as there was infected down below attempting to grab him. I placed my foot on its head and wrapped my arm around Eren's shoulder.

"Well let me shed some light on our situation. We can climb onto the buildings and jump from them to the next or we can run on through. What's your decision?" I asked him. He looked conflicted as both options are very nice but as I suspected, he picked the former, the less fun one. I let out an exasperated sigh, we definitely need to work on that. I scanned the area once more and this time, I spot a white large blanket with black writing. I guess they were gathered here for a reason after all.

I turned to Eren and asked, "Why do you think there is a bunch of them here?" He got his thinking face on or is it his constipated look? I can't tell really.

"Um, it might be one of the small quarantine zones. They went on about it yesterday since it happened. All that was said the government started it but no other details were told. However, all civilians were to go to the nearest quarantine zone before they are taken to sanction. I don't know where though. That's all I heard from the announcement on the radio. I was in a car with my family. Then…" he went quiet. I looked down at him to see his downcasted eyes. _'I guess, he saw his family eaten in front of him or something. Hm…'_ I am not the best at comforting so I settled with an awkward pat on the head.

"Wait, why would the government straight up say 'it's their fault?' I thought they would deny it?" I asked him as I just thought about. Government are reluctant to admit their mistakes so why did they?

"Well, it was unofficially declared by the stations. I mean, how would a virus be developed if not by the government?" He answered as he looked down worried where I had my foot on the infected's head. Makes sense but it is possible that some idiot went and started an apocalypse but we'll never know.

"It doesn't matter now. Everything has gone to shit and obviously no damn quarantine zone would help. Let's go, we can go onto the roofs via ladder. Best ignore these guys," I straighten up and kicked the infected back, whose head my foot was on earlier. I walked towards the multiple buildings on the left side, there should be a ladder on the side. I hope it's not locked off like some building do, then we would have to improvise once more.

…

Okay, so it took like an hour to reach the building and it was tiring. It took a while to find a ladder for Eren to use. I could've climb up through other means but I doubt Eren had the same set of skills as I. Once more, we should work on that. Although we did make it onto a roof after an hour of killing more infected, it was blistering hot outside. I was sweating like a pig as I sat down at the edge of the roof to rest up. The taller building next to us blocked the sun partially. So we were able to get a little shade. Eren sat down where he stood. He took his water bottle out as I observed our route. There were many of them in the way, the building was across the street and it was quite annoying. To make matters worse, they were blocking off the doors so we would have to gun it or kill them all. Which is an insane thought as we would be overrun within seconds of setting foot on the ground. I sighed, there must be a way to get around.

"We could draw their attention away," Eren spoke.

"Good idea but with what?" I asked as I pulled out my bag. I looked through it to find nothing of importance. Nothing, nothing, and looky here nothing! Eren couldn't find anything in his bag either so we sat there for a while. I moved to turn around but I felt a small poke. I immediately stood up then felt something in my back pocket. I took it out and grinned.

"Where did you get that?" Eren pointed at the little ol' firecracker I held.

"Well Eren, I planned to get trashed and went to set off firecrackers at random pedestrians."

For once, my bad habits have turned out for the good. It'll provide a well enough cover. Distraction but a pity that it had to be used so soon. Man, I would love to chuck some at these undead fuckers' heads but onto more important matters.

"Alright, you ready? It's best to get in and out. Stick close," I put the said firecracker in my mouth for easier access. So I wouldn't have to fumble around in my pocket. There was a pipe up against the building so I decided to slide down on it.

"Watch your step," I mumbled softly, but he got the message.

We slid down like ninjas. Our feet hit the ground with a soft thud. I crouched down to avoid any of the infected walking near us. I paused half way when I realized that they were blind and all I had to worry about is sound. Eren hesitated to stand up as it was a little exposing.

"Alright, you ready?" I told him as I pulled out my lighter and held it under the string, not lighting it just yet.

"Yeah, I am," he nodded, on his toes ready to run. I flicked the lighter and the familiar smoke smell with the sizzle sound following short after. I threw it a far distance from the entrance.

I waited for the popping sounds to go off any second. Eyed the string as it got short and the light got closer to the main body.

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

 _Pop…Pop….Pop!_

We ran once the first pop went off and the infected started making their way towards it. It was hundred feet sprint to the entrance in which we covered in twenty seconds. I pushed the door wide open, relieved to know it was unlocked. Eren followed me shortly through. I immediately shut the door behind us and pushed the mini fridge near the doors to block it. I should've checked to make sure the coast was clear and avoid being stuck in a room with more of them. However the popping sound had stop so fuck it.

Eren was breathing heavily, "Why am I doing this? Oh right, I would die on my own,'" he mumbled to himself as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. His heart probably felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. I know mine does. His legs went weak, as he had to lean against a wall to stop himself from falling down completely. I then noticed that there were more infected amidst them.

"Eren, there's some in here. Keep close and stay quiet," I whispered to him ignoring his earlier statement. He wouldn't have lasted more than a minute outside of my apartment. He nearly got grabbed multiple times and would've been eaten if I hadn't noticed in time. Kami, it felt like I was babysitting him yet I wasn't getting paid at all.

We stuck to the side then moved down the aisle towards a broken window. There must have been a survivor who made their way in. It's likely they're dead from the amount of infected outside along with the sound of an infected chomping down on someone. No wonder they paid no attention to the loud ruckus we made when coming in. I felt a little offended that they paid no mind to us.

I grabbed a can of fruit when I caught sight of the infected hunched over. I got as close as I could to the unsuspecting undead. I raised the can high up before I struck it in the head. It went down and struggled to sit back up. I straddled it and smashed the can against their brains.

"Sakura, its dead," Eren told me with a hint of worry, "What? I had to make sure," I said shrugging. I stood up from my position, he gave me a disbelief look before shaking his head at me. I rolled my eyes at his reaction as I threw the can to the side.

"Right, back to more pressing matters, who is the poor sap that this fucker was eating…" the words trailed off into silence. I couldn't make out the face as that thing ate the face. However, I remember that jacket that damn lilac and white jacket, was enough to answer me.

"Fuck," That was all I could say as I stared down the half eaten face. I bit my bottom lip as I felt the tears gathered up. Kami, just likes to mess me. I may not have done good things in my life and I may not be considered a saint, but one thing is for sure. She was and she didn't deserve this kind of death.

"Sakura, are you…okay?" he asked hesitantly, he was standing awkwardly next to me. Looked at the body and at me. I turned my head to quickly swipe the forming tears away. I wasn't about to show emotion in front of him. It just isn't how I am. I cleared my throat softly as I felt a ball form in the back of my throat. It was tough to swallow as I tried to fight back the emotions forming inside of me. I inhaled looking at the ceiling, it had dim lights as the lights were about to go out. It was a shit store but they had damn good alcohol.

I exhaled and looked at Eren. I made sure my voice was cleared and evened my breathing so it wouldn't break the moment I opened my mouth.

"No…I'm not fine. This, this shouldn't, this can't, she was…damn it. I don't know what to say, to be honest," I sighed heavily as I leaned against the food aisle stand. My heart grew heavy and it was suffocating. I tried to gather my thoughts but the moment I look at her body. It instantly went blank. What am I supposed to do in this type of situation?

"Did you know this person?" He asked me hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

 **End of Chapter 2**

Review, favorite and follow. More to come.

 _Ja ne~!_


	3. Best Friend

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OC.

 **_Rewritten_**

Enjoy…!

 **Chapter 3: Best Friend**

" _Sakura, are you…okay?" he asked hesitantly, he was standing awkwardly next to me. Looked at the body and at me. I turned my head to quickly swipe the forming tears away. I wasn't about to show emotion in front of him. It just isn't how I am. I cleared my throat softly as I felt a ball form in the back of my throat. It was tough to swallow as I tried to fight back the emotions forming inside of me. I inhaled looking at the ceiling, it had dim lights as the lights were about to go out. It was a shit store but they had damn good alcohol._

 _I exhaled and looked at Eren. I made sure my voice was cleared and evened my breathing so it wouldn't break the moment I opened my mouth._

" _No…I'm not fine. This, this shouldn't, this can't, she was…damn it. I don't know what to say, to be honest," I sighed heavily as I leaned against the food aisle stand. My heart grew heavy and it was suffocating. I tried to gather my thoughts but the moment I look at her body. It instantly went blank. What am I supposed to do in this type of situation?_

" _Did you know this person?" He asked me hesitantly._

" _Yeah, she's my best friend."_

…

 **Titan City: September 5:32 P.M (Sakura's POV)**

I stood in front of the torn up body that I refused to say it was hers but I knew deep down, it was.

Hinata was a great friend, wasn't remotely related to me but she might've well had been, and she is one of the people in this god forsaken hell-hole that kept me going. The light in my darkness, we became quick friends in _that place_ and stuck together since then.

There was _them_ too, but I knew Hinata longer about five years before I met them. It's funny how you can live the same city and not cross paths until that moment. I was particularly close to _them_. Hinata and I got separated as we went to two different orphanages after the last shut down. I was with them for seven months but seven was all we needed to get attached. Finally, found Hinata and reintroduced her to them as she did with her new friends. From there, we had a family to call our own until it was just us two again.

She later moved to another country after high school for certain reasons. We talked often but later, my work made me isolated from her so I spent two years unable to contact her. It wasn't a secret but there were things I simply couldn't say. As the people I worked for weren't the type to hire loose mouths. I was able to contact once in a while for a maximum of five minutes. It wasn't a lot but it had to do.

However, when I officially came back. I wasn't the same and she knew.

Of course, she knew. She was Hinata Hyuga, the one person who can see through my bullshit. After an odd call of mine, she immediately sought out to find me. Once she did, we drank and drank to the point that one of us could've gotten alcohol poisoning but we didn't. I was unable to tell her everything as many things I did was secret. I had to tell her cryptic messages before she got inking of what I had gone through and why. I half expected her to abandon or disown me as her friend instead I ended up in her warm embrace for what seemed like hours. Within ten seconds, I had broken down and I felt like the most shittest person ever as the weight of my actions begun to lower down on me.

We talked until the sunset came up which we watched like we did when we were younger. It was a blissful moment, no matter how tired we would be, when life gets down on us and we need a pinch of hope. The sun rising was just that. In that moment as the sun peaks over the horizon, it's like it cleanse everything it touches, including us. It puts a small warm feeling in us and make us feel like everything will be okay.

And she soon left to another country. As much as I wanted her to stay, I wasn't selfish enough to keep her from her dream job. She hesitated to leave but after a lot of convincing and alcohol, I ended up sending her off on a plane which left to Europe.

And so here we are, three years later, in this dingy place in the middle of an outbreak. Of all people, I thought she would've made it but it seems like I was wrong. I hated that feeling so fucking much.

I inhaled deeply as I tried to fight back the anger swelling up in me. She must have been forced to run in here and got caught by these damned infected already here. She would've gotten out on her own as she is similar to me in many ways especially with quick thinking and resourceful ness. However, there is another dead body to the side, five feet from her and it still looked fresh.

' _Too damn nice to be in an apocalypse'_ I thought bitterly.

A part of me is relieved that she didn't have to deal with this and what she would've had to go through. Another wanted her to have hold out a little longer, long enough for me to get here and maybe I wouldn't feel so alone as I did now. I blinked when a glint hit my eye, I looked to find a piece of metal and I had a feeling as to what it was.

I walked to it and crouched down to slide it off of her left hand. A ring on her right hand, something we bought together to signify our friendship and to remind us of what we've been through as well as to make us feel not alone when she is half way across the world and I'm doing Kami knows what.

Her gem was a peridot, it's a symbol for purity and morality. The complete opposite of me. I tainted my hands with blood at the age of ten. I lost my 'purity' as the ripe age of sixteen in an empty room of a club, lasted only five minutes. It wasn't worth it. Whilst she waited years for one man and one man only, someone she had a crush on or rather loved for years but was never reciprocated. He left the country for the states as soon as he graduated from high school. Asshole. She never believed in violence and taking a life yet never shun me for doing so. This gem is what I picked out for her as this is what I thought of her.

I took it from her finger and put it into my pocket. It represented our friendship and honestly, I wasn't ready to let it go. A glimmer of hope for me in a sense.

I looked down at my own ring that was on my fourth finger of my right hand. If I visited foreign countries, they would ask if I was married as some tend to put the ring on the right hand but I didn't care much as long as it was on my hand. It was an emerald stone. I don't understand why she picked that of all things.

…

" _Ne, Sakura, look! It's a jewelry store, we should go in," I felt Hinata tug on my arm pulling me into the store before I could protest. We were shopping as I didn't want to study for the exams and decided to distract Hinata. It didn't go as plan as I had four bags of clothes and stuff in my arms. She claimed that I was stronger so I should carry it all. What a load of crock. And yet, I was still carrying the bags._

 _I walked behind her begrudgely as she beamed happily looking at the jewelry. The only jewelry I cared about are ear and facial piercings. She stopped suddenly and I hit into her back._

" _Oi, why did you stop?"_

" _Sakura-chan, look. We should get one, like friendship rings."_

"… _Why?"_

" _Friend-ship Ri-ngs!"_

 _I looked at her, then the rings, then back to her. She grew slowly annoyed with me as I haven't given her an answer. I knew I couldn't say no to her but why rings? Why not necklaces?_

" _Fine," I gave in and she squealed with joy, jumping around and immediately started talking with the clerk. I didn't pay attention to her as I knew she would handle it all. It's rare for her to get overly excited about things. My shoulders started to tense up, I rolled them to loosen them but the bags weren't making it easier. I sighed as I put down my bags to stretch out my shoulders. I wasn't about to pull a muscle. It would be a pain to deal with, tomorrow in gym class._

 _I looked around standing in place before Hinata called for my attention._

" _Sakura-chan, pick a gemstone," she told me as she pointed eagerly to the list of gemstones. There were only twenty of them and I was at a lost. If I was about to buy a ring that costs over a hundred bucks, it better be worth. I thought hard on this. I could hear her giggle to the side of me. I guess, my serious face was amusing to her. Ah well, who cares?_

" _This one, the peridot," I told the clerk who nodded and wrote it down. Hinata looked over at me surprised, "why did you pick that one?" she asked me curious. I know little about gems but I knew enough to know what this meant. However, she knew just as much as me._

 _I smiled at her, "It's symbolizes purity and morality. Pure like an angel, flower untouched," Hinata turned red and smacked my arm. "You're so crude, you know that right?" she told me as I broke out in laughter. If there is one thing that is easy like a certain red head Uchiha-obsessed chick, is making Hinata blush or turning bright red. Plus I love to poke fun at her._

" _It describes you down to a T, if I have to be honest. You're the complete opposite of me. I'm not innocent whatsoever but not yet a demon. Plus, it's a stone of lightness and beauty. You got every guy turning their heads at you and you're the light in my realm of darkness. So it's fitting," I patted her head. She looked a tad embarrassed as it's rare for me to be so upfront about my feelings._

" _How sweet of you. It's almost like you didn't throw a guy half way down the stairs yesterday," I let out a chuckle as I remember what she meant. She turned to the clerk who waited patiently. How nice._

" _Emerald for the other one," she told the clerk who nodded and wrote it down. He had us hold our hand to measure the finger we would put the ring on. I looked over at Hinata," why Emerald?" I asked her as I retracted my hand once he finished measuring it._

" _Hm? Oh. Well easy, it matches your eyes and it's considered a symbol of hope. I know you're gonna be like, how do I resemble hope and so on. Back in the slums, I never imagine that I would make it out of there, much less live to this age. When I met you, I felt that small glimmer of hope like I knew if I stuck by you. I would no longer be in such a dingy city. And look where we are now. You pop up in time when people are at their lowest and you live up to that hope. I think it's fitting, if I do say so much. Also, it symbolizes faith. When you say something, I do have faith that you can achieve it or get us through it. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't think such a person existed. That and it's said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom but I doubt it'll do anything for you," Hinata said with a grin._

 _I scoffed, "Oh how you wound me so, Hinata-chan. And to think I thought you were an angel, I guess a harp can be used a weapon." Hinata chuckled as we paid for our fair share of the rings. It wouldn't be ready for another two weeks. We were leaving the shop when Hinata said, "You know, I'm glad that I met you. People write it off as cold, aloof and destructive but to me, you're good hearted, a bit of a mom, and you have a soft side for the innocent."_

" _Obviously, why else would I let you talk me into carrying this junk around?"_

 _She giggled in response and took a bag from my arms, lightening the load a bit. I smiled as I placed the other bag on my other arm and hooked my right arm around her left one._

" _Let's get some cake!"_

" _Hai. hai, Sakura-chan."_

…

Eren looked unsure as to what to say as he stood awkwardly next to me. I stood up and straighten myself out. I let out a deep exhale before drawing my attention to the double doors entering the store. The infected were coming towards us, why? I doubt I made much noise. Then for the first time since I saw…there was a low pitched whistle coming from the back. I raised an eyebrow of mine, 'okay, what the hell is that?' I thought as I stalked my way over there. Eren followed shortly behind as I doubt he wanted to be in room where hell will be released soon once the infected bust through the doors.

I peeked in through the door to avoid any surprises. There was no one but the whistle got louder as I got closer until I connected the dots. It was a boiler. And it was letting out gas. It was a danger zone, I bite my lip as I had to make sure nothing sparks a flame.

"Eren, are your shit secured?" I asked him as I gestured for him to stay back. I slowly walked over to the boiler to see if I can cover it up or better yet, find a way out of here. "Yeah, I tied it down when we last rested," Eren must've made the connection as I did because he looked awfully sweaty. I would be too if I wasn't more concerned about being burned alive. I looked around it before I saw the reason for it being like that. The hole was caved in rather than out. It was intentionally leaking, although I would've thought it would blow up in their faces. Yet it hadn't, interesting. Then it hit me.

"Shit, Eren, we need to get the fuck out of this building," I told him as I made my way back through the door we came in from. "No need to tell me twice," I heard him say as we walked out. However, it would seem we had the most awful karma. The infected had broken the doors, at last, and were now heading to the source of the noise. In which we happened to be between of. "Fuckin' great," I muttered as I pushed Eren back into the room. We locked the door, like that would do anything. And I looked around to see if there was a passage. I saw a door, I ran towards it, 'don't be a closet, don't be a closet, don't be a closet,' I chanted in my head. I opened it and it was a staircase going up. Not exactly as good as the door to a back alley but it was good enough for me. I let Eren run up first as I stayed to close the door.

I heard the door being ripped off of its hinges. 'What the hell?' Infected don't ripped doors off, they break it down and I know how a door being broken down sounds like. I've done it often, like a couple hours ago. I wanted to peek to see what it was but I decided against it, especially after I heard an animal noise. It wasn't like any animal I've heard before, that's for sure. My heart began to quicken, 'please don't be some mutant infected,' I plead as I didn't want to deal with it right now. I am so _not_ in the mood. I literally had a silent funeral in my head about a good two minutes ago. This by far, takes the cake as the shittest day to date in this apocalypse that I can think of. I've had shittier days in the non-virus ridden world.

Eren was upstairs as far as I can tell. I quietly made my way up the stairs to avoid attracting attention. I hope whatever is behind that door doesn't have super hearing. If so, then I am fucked. I was half way up when the world decided to say, 'fuck you,' as the step creaked under my foot. I stood still as if it would help. I would've thought I had been in the clear until something flung itself at the door behind. The doors held well against it but it'll eventually break it down like it had with the other door. And I'd rather not be here when it did.

"That's my cue," I muttered under my breath as I ran the rest of the way up taking two steps at a time. Eren had cleared the room as he stood in the middle of the room. It looked like a storage attic of a sorts. He turned as he was inspecting the windows, probably to find a way out. Luckily there was another door to close off the stairs and the room from each other. "What's-"

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I announced to him as I went to the windows. I am not about to mauled to death by whatever is down there.

"Why-"

"Don't question me, damn it."

I tested the windows to see if they would slide up, and nothing except for one. Yet it only opened a third of the way so it would be a tight fit. 'Great, just great. The stupid window won't cooperate and I'm going to die because of this kid,' this is so not my day. I woke up thinking I could get some sake instead I find my now dead best friend, some unknown creature downstairs, and I didn't even get the chance to find sake! How is this fair? Why? Why me? Why must the gods above be so cruel?' I let out a small sigh as I realized that we weren't getting out this way. Where the hell is my superhuman strength? I demand it to come back here….nothing. Well there's another disappointment to add to my book of utter disappointment of all time.

"Did you find any other way out of here?" I asked Eren who looked as confused as me. It was a dead end. That creature thing roared quite loudly. Eren jumped up terrified as I shrugged it off to sit down in a rolling chair. "What was that?" Eren asked me as he stood next to me. I sat there uninterested, "Don't know, and don't care. We're gonna die either way. What a bummer," I threw my head back against the chair and leaned back into it as I spun slowly around. Eren was frantically trying to open the windows which didn't budged a smidge for him.

I spun for the third time when my eye caught a sight. It was a faint outlining of a door. Curious. I stood up and walked over to the wall with the outlining. I touched it around it, it was a door from the shape and it would seem like it lead to outside, as I peeked out of the window next to it. 'Why is this here?' I looked across to the other building, it was fairly new and smaller. My guess would that these two building used to be connected at some point but taken down. I really wouldn't know to be honest. I just come here for sake and nothing more.

I pulled out my combat knife and cut alongside the faint lines, then once I did that. I ripped off the horrendous wallpaper.

"It's a door," Eren ever so pointed out. I turned to look at him for a good three seconds. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now help me open it before we get mauled," I told him as I pulled out a crowbar to loosen it up from the wall. With Eren's help, it went a lot more smoothly.

I almost forgot why we were hurrying until I heard a loud crack as the downstairs door was broken open. That thing ran up the stairs with loud steps and rammed into the door behind us.

"Okay, let's move double time, boy," I started to pull at the crack harder as Eren fumbled about. He was no help at the moment. The damn thing is breaking the door down behind us faster than the last two, what the hell?

We opened and the door opened wide and it was ground with trash bags. Looks like we are jumping into a garbage pit. The door was about to be broken down with one more hit. I looked around and tapped the floor with my foot. It's old from the sounds. "Boy, we're going to push over the wire racks," I told him as I shoved a wire rack full of big cans and food products. I should come back here to scavenge this stuff. Eren was about to question my decision once more but I sent a glare his way. He shut his mouth and started toppling over the racks. I felt the floor begin to cave in. A sudden thought came to me.

'Wait, if this junk hits the boiler, won't it cause an explosion? I'm gonna die or that thing is gonna die if I time it just right,' I thought as I had one wire rack to push over. "Boy, jump out once I push this damn thing over. Gonna take this building down but whatever," I told him as the door broke open. A monster, to say the least, emerged from the doors. It had insane muscles, veins could be seen visibly, and it's face was deformed with white pupils eyes. It locked its eyes on us as infected behind it started to filter in. It growled and snarled at us and inched towards us until it looked like it was about lung at us.

"Boy, jump!" I shouted as I knocked of the wire rack which managed to trap the monster under it. The combined weight from the wire racks and it caused the floor to open wide. It got sucked it and thrown to the bottom floor. Not sure what happen next as I jumped out of the door quickly after pushing Eren out. We landed in the trash bags heap and not a second later. The building explode, it blew the windows out and flames came right behind it. I kept our heads to the trash bags, as horrible as it smelled. It threw us back a little as the brick wall beside us was pushed out. So we were laying on the ground with a high pitched noise in our ears and vision blurry. Everything was muffled and it took a while to comprehend our surroundings.

"Shit," the noise is likely to attract more until we get surrounded. I picked up Eren who was dazed, I didn't bother saying anything as he wouldn't understand it at the moment so I ran, tugging him alongside me.

"Oh the shit I get myself into."

…

 **Titan City: September 7:34 P.M (Sakura's POV)**

We managed to make it back to my apartment. I was so done with the day, I literally bitchslapped an infected into a wall before swinging my machete to decapitate it then opened my door. Good thing I moved the couch before we left or else we would have to go through the window. Which would've been a pain. Eren dragged himself in behind me before I closed the door. We just slumped against the door, exhausted.

"What time did we leave?" I asked as we sat in silence with our backs to the door. Night had set in and my suspicions were confirmed. The undead moved hell a lot faster in the dark as we had to book it the last one-fourth of a mile back here. The infected were awfully grabby, I nearly got nabbed a couple times and Eren had once. I had to chop off its head before it got its mouth around his flesh. Now that would've been a shit time.

"I think 3-ish and it's about….7:30-ish so it's been around four hours since we've been gone,' Eren looked at his watch that glowed in the dark, how nice. I wonder when he picked it up, must've been when we ducked into that electronic store about half a mile from here. We had to take refuge in buildings whenever we encountered an abomination. I rather not come face to face to them anytime soon. One was enough, thank you very much. I thought everything would be fine, we took our time walking back here while scavenging for items. Until sunset hit, the moment the city was covered in darkness and the light left. They became more aggressive, faster, and reactive. As if they were jumpy, I dropped a can intentionally in the middle of the floor and it got flocked within five seconds. It was insane.

"Fuck, looks like we won't be traveling at night. At least if it can't be helped," I said lowly but a grin widen on my face as I stood up. Eren caught sight of it getting up as well, "I don't like that look….we're going to travel more at night, aren't we?" he asked reluctantly.

"We won't encounter people as much and we can get more supplies without being interrupted, if we're quiet. However, for now, we'll keep to the light. Until you get use to our daily runs," I told him as I slide my bag off of my shoulders to throw it on the table. I plopped myself on the couch as the cushions engulfed me. Eren went to close the window and pull the rope back in, after I gesture for him to do so.

He let out a small sigh but it could be clearly hear in the silence. The curtains were drawn open, the moonlight shined in as the sky was clear and the lights were never turned on. Eren sat down on the arm chair taking off his bag and setting it down between his legs. We sat in silence, it wasn't awkward thankfully.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," Eren suddenly said, I had my head back on the couch looking to the ceiling but I kept my eyes closed to rest. I heard him rustling through his main bag. We each had a duffel bag with the things we scavenge. I picked an army camo color while he picked a dark red bag, interesting. His reasoning was, "I doubt we'll get to wash the bags as much so best to get a color that'll blend in with the blood," not as innocent as I thought he would be. More so on the rational side, good to know that one of us can be the level headed of us two. I opened my eyes when I heard a clink. I straighten up, turning my head to him. I raised an eyebrow at him. He pulled out a sake bottle.

"In the middle of madness, I found a sake bottle before you topple over the stands. I'm not sure if drinking in an apocalypse is a good idea but after the type of day you had. Why not?" He said before handing over the _full_ bottle of sake, it was my favorite brand too. It's like a small peace offering from the gods above. It doesn't change that I hate everything in the world now but it numbs the pain a little. I smirked, "Thanks kid, good thing I'm keeping you around."

His face beamed up, "So I can stay?" he asked and it took a lot not to slap him. Did I not just say he could?

I rolled my eyes at him as I opened the bottle, "No shit. I didn't save your ass if I didn't plan to keep you around but keep in mind. You're only staying until we find your sister, once that happens. We go about our ways."

"Of course! I have no problem with that," He said happily as he pulled out a package of ramen. He pulled out two and went into the kitchen to start making them or so I assume. It was confirmed when the stove clicked on.

I yawned before I took a gulp of sake, the liquor went coursing through my body and I felt the effects after another four gulps. It was about half way empty before I started taking sips.

It's been one hell of a day.

"Oh yeah, you're sleeping on the floor—with the rats."

" _The what?!"_

…

 **Titan City: 3 Months Later December 6:04 A.M (3** **rd** **POV)**

Sakura woke up at the brink of dawn. The cold creeped in yet she felt a source of warmth pressed against her back or more like, curled up. She sat up, the wool blanket fell into her lap. When she looked over to what was against her, she scowled at it.

 _'God damn it Eren, I said to keep a distance. I hate when people are close to me. I like my body temperature at a cool level, not Sahara desert hot,'_ she thought before shoving him over.

Heavy sleeper as he was, he rolled over with no trouble and unfazed. Sakura yawned stretching out her limbs, since she was already awake and highly doubted she could go back to sleep; she decided to make herself some coffee or hot chocolate. She wore red fluffy pajama pants with little white flowers printed on, with a long sleeved black shirt to bed; at least during winter, this is what she wore. She nearly jumped back into her bed when her feet touched the freezing ground. She put on her socks that had mysteriously come off in the middle of the night and hid in the blankets. Then bravely walked over the floor to the window where she let out a heavy sigh.

'It's already winter,' she thought as she thought she would have gotten use to the coldness but she didn't and the freezing floor didn't help much.

She drew back the curtains as the morning sun had yet to peek up. She could do her daily routine. She heated up hot water in a kettle; once it started to whistle, she took it off and grabbed her favorite ceramic cup. It was a black cup with pink cherry blossoms painted on it. It was handmade by her and painted by her old friend, Hinata. It had their names neatly and elegantly spelled on the bottom of the cup. She grabbed a small bag and a thick blanket before heading out. The apartment front door was close but unlocked, she opened it and walked out with no fear of being attacked.

The two of them cleared out the five story building. Luckily Sakura had her apartment on the fifth floor so they worked their way down. The first two top floors were completely secure, they moved a bit of furniture to create an obstacle course for whomever decided to come on in.

The first floor was barricaded to the max with furniture put in places to make it difficult to get through without making noise. They set up traps to alert the two if someone or something is down stairs. It was subtle so the person couldn't tell.

The second floor had traps that are meant to harm and discouraged people any further.

The third floor completely blocked any type of passage in, the window were literally nailed down. The doors on each side were nailed down as well but one door. That room connected all of the other rooms together with one gaping hole after another. Sakura made those holes and had fun destroying the walls. A lot of pent up anger to let loose. One would have to guess which door is the right one. It's meant to slow the person down for the two to prepare.

The fourth floor like the third floor, it had doors and windows blocked off but no doors were left open, on each side, it had an escape route in which you have to be on the fifth floor to get to. The elevators were discontinued, the wiring was ripped out by Sakura so no one could turn the power it on. The emergency stairs were the only things connecting the floors. It was kept clear, there were two sets of stairs. One is the obvious choice. The other side blocks off the second to fourth floor so it was a direct passage from the first floor to the fifth floor and the roof entrance.

Someone could easily make their way up without them knowing however, it's blocked from the inside and locked on the outside. It had a metal bar that kept it shut and blocked off. It can only be removed from someone of the inside of the stairs. It was their escape route, in case someone ever were to make it in and they can't use the main stairs. They use the back-up stairs. To make it even better, the fifth floor stair door can be blocked from the stairs side so they can prevent being chased from behind.

Nonetheless, Sakura opened the stair door wide open and propped it open with a rock. To let Eren know where she went, although by now he already knew. She walked up the cold cement stairs until she reached the roof entrance. She opened it using her back to push it open as she couldn't with the hot kettle pot, a Ziploc bag with packets of hot chocolate and a mug in her hands. She pushed a large rock to keep herself from being locked out. Although she could pick lock it but it was a pain in the ass to do every time.

There was two foldable chairs outside set up perfectly to observe the sunrise. A small plastic table to place her mug and tea on while she set the kettle down on the little pad to avoid burning the table. She had a thick blanket thrown over her shoulder in which she wrapped herself with before sitting down. When settled herself with the blanket, she made herself some hot chocolate and wished she had the tiny marshmallows.

She blew on the drink as she looked at the horizon. The sun was slowly making its way up from over the hill. The city was lighting up, no longer pitch dark as it normally would be. She stared at the decade old tradition of hers and Hinata. It never once stopped for her, only extreme exhaustion could stop her and even then, she still tried.

Her friend was always on her mind and she blames herself for not being able to save her. In the three months with Eren, Eren has yet to learn much about Sakura beyond her name and Hinata. Sakura would give small and short answers, only common knowledge and nothing personal. She never got emotional when she talked about Hinata. He was hoping she would open up to her, if a only little. He has no clue about her family, her friends, her home, or her job. And he doesn't ask out of the blue as she wouldn't give him an answer and deflected it or ignored it. He had to be quick to get something personal from Sakura. Like when she says, "I wish the weather was like back home," and he would have to immediately ask her about it. Even if she did give short answers and left it at that. It felt like progress to Eren. But he respected Sakura's wishes to not speak of her personal life as certain things put her in a bad mood.

Sakura's eyes caught sight of light beams shining in the sky and scoffed, _'Safe zone my ass, the last one didn't last more than an hour when we got there…totally not our fault,'_ she thought to herself as she sipped the hot beverage with a low hum. They learned last month that safe zone aren't as safe as one thinks, especially when they were around. Infected took over the base due to a couple of careless people or person.

Ahem, Eren…

In the past three months of their time together, Sakura has been influential on Eren.

For the better? Probably not.

On their search for Eren's sister, they came across groups who weren't friendly as one thought. In which caused Sakura to kill a couple of them and beckon Eren to do so the same. It took a while before he finally got into his head that it was the survival of the fittest and if he wanted to live long enough to find his family. He'd have to kill, whether or not they are human.

Although he was more reserved in killing; quick and painless and meant as a last resort. He had to calm down Sakura at times as she was often eager to kill people. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he believes it might be an outlet for Sakura. She never really talks about herself and only talks to Eren about the now. She wouldn't even talk about her own friend's death. Something Eren knows bothered her for a long time as he often would hear her mumble in her sleep, tossed and turned and she says she's fine despite the dark rings under her eyes.

However he didn't expect Sakura to be open rather he hoped she would be at least sympathetic. He recalled a memory where he first killed a person within two weeks of knowing her and her advice was anything but helpful.

"It's a tough road buddy but look at the bright side, the economy is no longer a problem."

Sakura is many things, intelligent, sadistic, and psychotic, but sympathetic wasn't one.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **Hope you liked it and more will come in time.**

 _ **Ja ne~!**_


	4. Quarantine Zone Flashback

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OC.

 **_Rewritten_**

 **Chapter 4: Quarantine Zone Flashback**

 _On their search for Eren's sister, they came across groups who weren't friendly as one thought. In which caused Sakura to kill a couple of them and beckon Eren to do so the same. It took a while before he finally got into his head that it was the survival of the fittest and if he wanted to live long enough to find his family. He'd have to kill, whether or not they are human._

 _Although he was more reserved in killing; quick and painless and meant as a last resort. He had to calm down Sakura at times as she was often eager to kill people. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he believes it might be an outlet for Sakura. She never really talks about herself and only talks to Eren about the now. She wouldn't even talk about her own friend's death. Something Eren knows bothered her for a long time as he often would hear her mumble in her sleep, tossed and turned and she says she's fine despite the dark rings under her eyes._

 _However he didn't expect Sakura to be open rather he hoped she would be at least sympathetic. He recalled a memory where he first killed a person within two weeks of knowing her and her advice was anything but helpful._

" _It's a tough road buddy but look at the bright side, the economy is no longer a problem."_

 _Sakura is many things, intelligent, sadistic, and psychotic, but sympathetic wasn't one._

…

 **Titan City: 3 Months Later December 6:25 A.M (3** **rd** **POV)**

Sakura exhaled a cold breath of air as she looked at the city in peace. It was eerily quiet, it would be unnerving for some people but for her, it was a piece of quiet that she savors. It was something about the morning air and the sight of the sky turning bright and yellowish orange from the sun that made her enjoy it. Then there's the fact that it was a tradition engraved into her since her youngling years.

'Hinata,' the wound was still healing as she used this moment to mourn for her late friend. Even though, she has mourn for the past three months; Sakura doesn't feel a bit angry or sad as she did within the first week. She is at peace with it but it doesn't stop herself from blaming herself for her best friend's death.

She took a sip of hot chocolate as she tucked her legs in and enveloped them with the blanket. 'Heaven in my mouth,' Sakura thought as she swished the cocoa in her mouth before swallowing it. She found the beaming lights annoying as it interrupted her morning ritual, but chose to ignore it as she couldn't do anything about it. Well she could, but Eren would disapprove and he gets irritating when he does.

Speaking of Eren, the door behind her opened but she kept her eyes on the sky as she already knew who it was.

"Sakura, how do you always manage to get up so early?" Eren asked yawning, rubbing his right eye out of soapy substance that somehow forms there in your sleep. It's the work of magic or fairies maybe leprechauns.

Sakura rolled her eyes, it's amazing how fast he sleeps when they get back from their runs. He walked over to her and sat himself down on his chair. Sakura shot a glance over at him. She let out a small shot of air through her nose as she thought about how ironic that she is now sharing her morning ritual with someone other than Hinata. She would never say it to his face nor does she want to admit to herself but the boy has grown on her, and that's all she had to say. She turned her attention back to the morning sky.

Eren had a mug in his hand. He pulled out a small bag of tea packets, as much he likes hot chocolate, tea was better for the morning as he often told Sakura who scoffs at him. He then poured water in, and added in some honey. Sakura is all for honey but he puts abnormal amounts in. She scrunched her nose as him which he promptly ignored.

"I am a woman of wonders besides it's not hard to wake up when you hardly sleep," Sakura mentioned as she took another sip. She often went through bouts where she couldn't sleep no matter what. Eren tried to help but to no avail as Sakura keeps herself blocked off from everyone. She now refused to let anyone in yet Eren is slowly inching his way in.

Eren let out a low hum to indicate that he heard and understood.

"I know what you mean, that's why you should drink some herbal tea. It helps with sleeping problems," Eren said once more, it was a lather rinse and repeat conversation that they had every morning. And Sakura would let out a grunt to say 'no.' Then Eren would shrug as it was suggestion that he knew she wouldn't care about. And now, they sit in silence as the sun begins to rise and light peeks over the horizon.

"We're going to need more supplies. Our food rations is running low, it _would've been filled up and lasted another two weeks but someone had to play hero,_ " Sakura suddenly spoke up in an accusatory tone, then glared at Eren. Eren immediately went into defense mode, "Well excuse me if I'm not a cold heartless monster like some people. I couldn't just leave them like that. And how was I supposed to know that they would backstab us?"

"It's common fuckin' knowledge! People will backstab when their backs are to the wall. And since it was your mistake, and I shouldn't have left that decision up to you, we're going to _that_ quarantine zone to steal the army's supplies," Sakura pointed at the lights that ruined her mornings with the constant lights, while grinning widely. Eren had a look of pure horror as he remember what happen the last time they went to a quarantine zone. It was by far, the worst day to count, and to make it worse, an eight legged creature touched him.

Shivers went down his spine.

…

 **Flashback: 3 Months Ago September 4:34 P.M (3** **rd** **POV)**

 _It's been two weeks since Sakura reluctantly accepted Eren later to happily accepting Eren, as long he brought sake home. It was a give and take relationship. She gives him protection while he gives her sake, or forced to go with her plans, in payment. It's a nice system that they have. Although Eren would disagree._

 _Sakura decided on stocking up on supplies and establishing safe houses through the city. The logic she has is that if they clear out the nearby places, they'd have to branch out for more supplies but it would take longer to get back to the main base. So she decided to make the safe houses so they don't have to walk back in the dark with those freakish monsters. It's a pain to deal with if you're with Eren, one time he knocked over a pen and hell broke loose. They had to duck into a basement, it was a dungeon and there were weird people who wanted their skin and Eren cried twice. So Sakura hated getting stuck out in the night with Eren._

 _Soon enough, they stumbled upon a quarantine zone, many miles away from their base, to which Eren feared the worst when he caught sight of Sakura's widening grin._

" _No."_

" _Yes."_

" _NO."_

" _YEESSS!"_

" _No, Sakura! We are going to die and I like living. It's suicide."_

" _Then live your life, man. You're so boring. C'mon, let's spice up things," Sakura encouraged Eren as she nudged him with her elbow. He knew he had lost the moment she had taken interest in the area. However, Sakura believed it's a lot more fun if they're both on board plus less of a chore to drag him around._

" _Fine, but I'm complaining the whole time," Eren reluctantly started to let himself be pulled by Sakura. Sakura shrugged, "at least use your feet then," she let go of his arm as they made their way to the entrance. There were large metal towers with a fence set up around the area with barbed wire at the top. Basic set up, something Sakura could get through with no problem. They walked up to the entrance as Eren had a look of fear planted on his face. He was intimidated when a guard came up to them._

" _Halt, state your name and business."_

" _Sakura and my business is to stay alive. Oh that's E-ren," Sakura put emphasis on the 'E' of Eren's name. It was pronounced as 'E-ren' rather than 'Air-ren.' Eren gave Sakura an annoyed look. Sakura stood in place with her arms crossed across her chest._

" _Protocol says you will be registered into the system and checked for signs of bites or infection," he explained to the two and turned his back to lead them to base. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and shared a look with Eren, who looked confused as him. They were lax and weren't too worry about possible enemies, at least human ones. Sakura's smile returned but mischievous._

' _It's going to be so easy to rob these guys.'_

 _._

 _After a good hour, the two managed to find a room to rest in and it happened to be crappiest and dirtiest one. The walk to their room was rather depressing as there was so many people with dead looks, walking like 'them.' It shocked Eren while Sakura seem unfazed by it all. It got Eren to wondering of why Sakura is like so. He doubt it had to be all because of her friend, she was like this before they even found her friend. However, he doubt he'll get answers from her._

 _Once they arrived to their room, Eren didn't like the look of the room as it had holes in the floor, chipping paint, leak stains on the floor and ceiling, and the heavy stench of sewer. It made his stomach do flips, he scrunched his nose in disgust and half-expected Sakura to do this same. However, once more, Sakura was unfazed and walked on in like it wasn't a complete health hazard. Set her bag on the small coffee table which creaked under the weight of the bag. She plop onto the dirty couch and it cracked under the new weight and caved in the middle a little. Sakura didn't care much as she laid down with her arms behind her head as she rested her eyes._

" _Sakura, let's leave," Eren said as he stood at the entrance of the room. He refused to walk into the dingy little place. It had cockroaches roaming around and he saw large cobwebs in the corners of the room. Sakura let out a grunt that can only be translated as, 'no,' and that was end of discussion as she went back to resting, ignoring Eren and his weird ways. Eren finally walked in after a solid minute of standing outside and closed the door behind him. It creaked loudly, it came off one hinge so he had to use both hands to put it back in place. Afterwards, he walked over to the Sakura who was in the middle of the room. He would've sat down on the arm chair but it was dirty with an occasional cockroach running around its chair legs. He set his bag down as well, only for the coffee table to break in two from the weight of both bags._

 _Eren winced as he looked at Sakura who didn't stir in her sleep. He would've shook her awake but he noticed how she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep. She often would be walking around, cleaning her weapons, or reading with a cup of hot tea. Eren knew it had to do with the recent death of her close friend, even if it was three months; she never talked about and this was a coping mechanism. He didn't know much about Sakura to pry too much into her business, even if he did, he doubt she'll ever open up to him. So he decided to look around to see how bad this apartment was; in case, Sakura decided to stay the night hence Eren would have to stay too. And he wasn't about to sleep on the dirty and sticky floor._

 _He went to the bathroom to ensure he doesn't catch any type of diseases from the toilet or shower. A look of disgust formed at the state of the bathroom. Tiles were chipping, bathtub had brown and yellowish rings all around and moss grew from the showerhead outwards. The toilet emitted a terrible sewer smell. Enough to be called a biohazard._

 _Then a rather large rat, about the size of a foot, scurried out from under the couch making Eren jumped back in fear, letting out a girlish scream._

" _Holy crap, did you see the size of that rat?" Eren's voice broke, coming out as a falsetto, making him clear his throat, "I mean, did you see the size of that rate?" he said in a masculine voice (?) which failed and sounded like a low pitched female voice. Sakura threw a rat, a large grey rat, at Eren and it landed on his back, as a form of communication to 'shut up.' He didn't care to listen to her silent order. He stiffened at the sudden weight on his back and once it began to move, digging its claws into his shirt. He ran around like a chicken without a head, as he tried to get the rat off of him. He finally got it off and it landed on the ground with thud then scurried off to the hole in the wall._

" _Sakura, please don't tell me that we're staying here. It's so…gross and unsanitary too!" Eren begged Sakura as he stood next to her as he looked around for creatures crawling about. He broke out in a cold sweat when the silence got long which meant, they would be here for a while. No answer from Sakura. She was fast asleep and if he attempted to wake her up, he'll get punch again. He made that error and he wasn't about to do that again._

 _Eren, then looked in the corner of his eyes and felt his heart stuck in his throat. He unconsciously felt his body walk towards the strange sight despite his silent protests. His eyes grew big as the realization._

" _Oh god, there's fuckin' cockroaches living under the sink….there's something in the sink too….there is a slug in here. How? Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! We're being invaded by god damn bu- centipedes!" Eren ran out of the bathroom when a centipede that was on the ceiling had fall down onto his shoulder. It stood up as if to say 'hi' and its tentacles brushed against his cheek. It was enough for him to run out of the room with a shriek. The centipede fell to the ground at the sudden movement, uncaring of what happened and slowly made its way back up the wall._

 _Eren jumped onto Sakura, who opened an eye at him as he straddled her waist practically shaking. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "So many legs, it ain't natural." Eren shuddered as he tried to wipe off the invisible bugs on his body and flinching as if he could feel their many legs going down his back. Little itty bitty legs skittered down slowly and he was not amused. He keep himself planted against Sakura, who let out a small sigh, 'Why me?' she thought. She just wanted a moment's rest but Eren is too much of wuss to settle._

 _Eren refused to stand on the sticky and dirty floor with the bugs running about on the floors._

" _Boy, we're only going to be here for a day so deal with the little buggies," Sakura assured the 'little child' whom didn't move only gripped onto her tighter, when he saw a cockroach each time. She didn't mind the huge weight on top of her with the occasional flinching at every bug in sight. It was just annoying how he scares easily. Before she entered in a long nap, she heard Eren whispered under his breath, "Little devils," it made her chuckle a bit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Times passes about three minutes_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura…there are infected entering the quarantine zone. What do we do?" Eren's voice increasing with each word. He was looking out of the window to get his mind away from the health code hazard behind him, in time to see the infected biting out a huge chunk out of a soldier's neck. A nice flow of blood came out and see the said soldier go blank._

 _Soon, gun shots followed after and the screams of people as they run through the streets with the infected at their heels, in a slow manner._

" _Great! We're going to die in this hazardous waste hole. I knew this was a bad idea from the start," Eren muttered to himself as he heard multiple people running down the hallways towards the exit. Likely to leave the area before unwanted trouble comes. Kami knows what'll follow the madness._

 _Sakura opened her eyes and accessed the situation. She sat up, stretching out her limbs, and yawned. She hasn't gotten much sleep in the past two days so she is quite glad to catch up any type of sleep that she can. She looked over to see Eren pacing back and forth, anxiously. He didn't realize that there was a huge spider, tarantula perhaps, slowly walking down the wall to him. Sakura didn't say anything, pulled out a granola bar and waited for the show to begin._

 _Eren turned to look at Sakura to see if she had a plan, however her nonchalance made his anxiety levels jump up a peg._

" _Sakura, why are you sitting there? The infected are gonna overrun the place and you're sitting there eating some goddamn granola bar?" Eren asked in disbelief. Sakura ignored his complaining as she eyed the spider then smiled. The spider landed on his shoulder and he stiffen up._

" _Please tell me that there isn't a spider on me," Eren asked as his face drained of color. He tried hard to not to lose his cool but failed when he felted the hairy leg brush against his cheek. A high pitched screamed followed shortly behind the touch, "Kyaaaaah!"_

 _Sakura let out laughter, bent over holding her stomach as she watched Eren running around in attempt to get it off of his back. It's been a while since she laughed like this, if anything, she needed it. She was pretty bummed out after Hinata's death. She'll never mention to Eren how she went out the following night when he slept to go back to bury her properly. She spent the night digging through the mess to find her body. The body remained intact but it's difficult to get a whole body out with infected all around you. She had to cut down infected left and right as she carried a dead body with her. She found a perfect area to bury her old friend. There was a hardware store nearby so she went there to get a shovel then proceeded to dig a hole. She laid her friend in and covered her up. Said her goodbyes then went back to where she left Eren._

 _Eren hadn't woke up or stirred from his spot on the couch. He woke up when she came in, in his sleepy state, he asked 'why she was covered in dirt.' Too which she replied, "I don't know. Why are you covered in blood?"_

 _Nothing else was said as Eren shrugged before going back to sleep. He never brought up the topic in the morning so Sakura assumed he didn't care. However, he has no recollection of last night from when he plopped onto the couch to the current morning, so he didn't know she went out._

 _Sakura calmed herself down as she noticed Eren had knocked over an old lamp that still worked. It smashed to the ground and a fire was ignited. Eren forgot all about the spider as he begun to worry over the growing fire. He had no idea what to do and when he looked at Sakura, who picked out the dirt from under her nails. She was no help._

 _He desperately tried to put it out. Luckily, there was a bucket in the bathroom and unluckily, he tried to use the water from the toilet to put it out only for it to fuel it more. 'What the hell was in that water?' Eren thought, dropping the bucket in a panic. The fire was getting out of hand. It was spreading to the wall and licked at the wooden ceiling then the torn drapes._

 _Eren turned to Sakura as to ask what to do but she simply shrugged. Her answer was, "Shall we?" She indicated to the door with her hand as she threw her backpack over her shoulders._

" _Sakura, we can't just leave. The entire-"Eren stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the spider then immediately ran out of the room, barely grabbing his bag. Sakura walked behind him shortly in no hurry as the fire roared behind her. She closed the door to hell's gate behind her. She walked down the hall as if she hadn't left behind a fire. In her mind, there was no point in putting it out with chaos roaming outside. They passed a few people who were hysterical and Sakura merely shoved them aside to avoid being trampled over. And she will not hesitate to shoot a bitch. She didn't particularly care about people, or at least these people. Why? Easy. What of benefit are they to her?_

 _When she reached outside, Eren was waiting outside with his hand roaming all of him as if he was trying to get imaginary bugs, or spiders specifically, off of him. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him to which he responded by ignoring her eyes. It made her curious as to why he hated spiders. Not curious enough to ask him though. She looked around to observe the chaos that is around them. People were running down the streets from the infected. Some were being feasted down upon. She looked around to see a building where many of the soldiers were located. It meant the HQ for the quarantine zone, hence weapons and foods meaning supplies. It was easy to sneak past the soldiers who were in complete chaos. However, they had to deal with infected which wasn't much of a problem but it was a pain._

 _So they whacked infected after infected, beheading if possible, and Sakura put an infected's head between the door way and doors. Smashed its head in repeatedly until it was mere mush. Eren would've commented on her overkill but the words couldn't leave his lips as he got immediately grab by another infected._

" _Are you kidding me!?"_

 _They made it to the building exhausted, covered in sweat at this point and wanted to leave. Hell even Sakura was thinking of upping and leaving but she came this far and might as well get what they came for. They crawled in through a window that Sakura smashed in, stealth be damned. The noise was covered by the screaming. They got in and Sakura used her nose to find her way to the room with the supplies. Eren had to admit that she had her moments, as strange as it may be._

 _They had the luck of a horror movie character to encounter soldiers who happened to stumble upon them._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _It was more of an order than a question. Eren froze as he stared at the end of the barrel of the gun held at them both. Sakura stood still as she went through the scenarios of what could happen. The soldiers, the seven of them, were not in the mood to talk. Their comrades were dying outside because of the horde of infected. However, the one in the front felt the underlying feeling that they were the reason why there was so much chaos. He aimed the gun at Sakura, her appearance isn't what put him on guard rather her eyes. Most people's eyes would have color, a warmness, and emotions. One would feel uneasy in this situation or at least tense. Her eyes, on the other hand, it was cold, empty and the only emotion found was, amusement. Amusement is the worse to expect from your enemy._

" _If you do not leave the premises immediately, we will shoot you."_

 _That feeling was backed up when she grinned widely and they had no time to react. She threw three throwing knives at three men square in the chest, hitting the heart accurately. Using their stunned state to her advantage, she pulled out a combat knife from her thigh and immediately redirected the gun's position to the roof. Keeping a firm hold on the gun, she pulled the man forward to insert her knife into his neck. Blood splattered on her face, her grinning face, and at that point, she might as well be a demon to the last three soldiers' faces. She kicked the gun up and grabbed it, immediately firing a bullet each into the middle of their foreheads. Their bodies dropped to the floor with a 'thud.' The hallway didn't look like a scene from a horror movie, as not much blood was splattered, but it was surely terrifying as one. Eren had his mouth opened in shock. He knew, he knew what she was and what she was capable of. But he never seen it up close before and so intense._

 _He was beyond shock and would've been if Sakura hadn't snapped him out of his trance._

" _Let's go, no lollygagging. More will come, dead or undead," Sakura informed him, not caring that he may be traumatized. He knew what he was getting into so Sakura held no sympathy for him at the moment. Mission first then worry about him later. Eren followed behind her. He avoided the bodies completely and tried to not look at them. He didn't want to be traumatized than he is now. He looked at Sakura's back and only her back until they left that hallway. He let out a huge breath of air that he had been unknowingly holding in. Sakura glanced at him and proceeded to walk to the supply area._

 _When they reached the area that Sakura had smelled, it wasn't small like she had thought rather it was large room with five vehicles, jeeps, lined up with garage doors leading out to the streets. Sakura's mind began to click together ideas as Eren waited silently. He wasn't sure how to approach the idea of death. Or how Sakura could easily and effortlessly kill those people. Soldiers or not, they were alive and human. They had lives, families even, and she killed them with a disregard of that information. It made him rethink his decision to stick with Sakura but he knew, he knew that this is what he would've expected from her. He knew from the moment she found him. If he hadn't been so inexperienced or doe-eyed. He would've died alongside that other guy._

" _Alright. Start packing up the supplies in this baby. I'm going to look around," Sakura didn't explain further as to why she had to look around but he wasn't in the condition to question her command. He did a small nod as he made his way to the room with the supplies that Sakura pointed to. Sakura disappeared within seconds, not really to his surprise. It was one thing she liked doing and was good at it._

 _If he had been close enough to Sakura, he would've asked about her family more, the tattoos she had on her body, or the large scar on her back, or her friend, or where she learned to do the things she can do now. He had a theory she might've been yakuza, what with the silent killing and disappearing act. However, she is well experienced in combat skills, almost military experienced. Another theory that she might be from the army._

 _Although now the situation conflicts that a little. She killed the soldiers who were likely like her, in cold blood. To make it worse, she enjoyed it. He isn't blind to her enjoyment of killing, or the smile she gets when her blade makes contact to their bodies. She preferred knifes over guns unless she had no other choice or wanted the situation resolved quickly. He thought it was to avoid noise but it wasn't like that._

 _Nonetheless, Eren started loading up the hummer. Sakura originally was going to make him drive but he mentioned how he didn't learn how to drive so it fell back onto Sakura._

 _They were stalled, right as Eren got the entire back filled up and closed it. The whole thing would've been simple if Sakura hadn't been held up by a soldier with a gun. Eren hid behind the hummer as the soldier aimed his weapon at Sakura. Yelling at her for killing his comrades, the soldier had the unfortunate luck of coming upon his fallen comrades. The scene meant they died by a living person rather undead. The knives and single bullet in the foreheads confirmed it. He didn't question that Sakura did it on her own. The look Sakura gives tends to give people an uneasy vibe._

" _What are you after?" The soldier shouted at Sakura with his finger on the trigger. Sakura was thinking of a way out but it was a little hard with someone unstable at the end of the trigger. She bit her lip in frustration as her mind begin to fail her at the moment. She was too far to intercept him, and as much as she likes to think of herself as fast, she can't pull out her gun quick enough to shoot him before he shot her. The gun was aimed for her chest, one shot and it was over for Sakura. It wasn't her plan at the moment. She wasn't gonna die like this. A lot of fun to be made in this apocalyptic world._

 _Meanwhile, Eren didn't know what to do as he felt his brain shutting down. If he let the soldier kill Sakura, Eren wouldn't survive on his own. If the solider_ _ **found him**_ _afterwards, Eren would_ _ **die**_ _. If he tried to help, he might make the situation worse. He wasn't like Sakura, with fancy moves and what not. He can barely handle a spider. He knows he can't out best a trained military man with his no experienced body other than running. Eren was about to give up when he shifted his leg and he felt a gun press against it. He had a gun in his holster of his thigh. Why he hadn't remember until now? He doesn't use guns at all. He never_ _ **killed**_ _a guy, at best, knocked people out. Not even to_ _ **shoot**_ _them in the leg. He was a completely indifferent to a gun._

" _Because of you, my friends are…are dead."_

 _He pulled the gun out of its holster. It was heavy in his hands, much to his surprise the first time around. The first time he ever held one, he imagine it a bit light as people tend to handle it like it was weightless. He tried to remember the instructions Sakura had given him when she handed him the gun. It went like, "Safety off. Aim, breath, and shoot. Second guess yourself and you will miss. Be confident when you hold the gun. It's sensitive like that."_

 _Eren took deep breaths as he prepared himself. He stood up from behind the boxes._

' _Okay, take the_ _ **safety off**_ _….now_ _ **aim**_ _for his head,' at this point he started to hyperventilate as he realized what he was about to do._

 _ **Was he prepared to handle the idea of taking someone's life?**_

" _And now we got a bunch of undead fuckers roaming around now! Everything is fucked! Because of you! You took them all away. And for what? Some god damn supplies?! Well you can go to hell, you fuckin-"_

 _A shot went off before silence filled the air. Sakura touched her chest and felt no hole. She wasn't dead. The soldier in front of her fell to the ground, blood slowly seeped out of his head onto the cold pavement floor. And behind him was Eren. He was in shock as he let go of the gun as if it burned him. The gun fell with a clack as it hit the pavement. Luckily, it didn't go off again._

" _O-oh, god… I can't believe...I did that. Oh my god. I just-I just_ _ **killed**_ _someone," Eren said as he stared at his hands. It smelled like gun residue. Sakura looked at him and the body. She walked over to him. He was half-expecting her to have some sympathy and tell him it was going to be okay. Something his sister might've told him. Instead, he got something completely Sakura-like and he blamed himself for thinking otherwise._

" _It's a tough road buddy but look at the bright side, the economy is no longer a problem," Sakura patted his back and went to the hummer to start it up._

 _Eren stood there, silent. In that moment, he felt like the world started to open his eyes. This is how life is going to be, whether he liked it or not. At this moment, he had to make an inner decision._

 _ **Does he want to continue down this path?**_ _Survive, even if it meant killing other humans._

 _ **Will he be the same person that his sister remember**_ _? He doubt it._

 _ **Would he be able to survive on his own?**_ _No way in hell, or else he wouldn't be with Sakura._

 _ **Can he actually put his morality to the side to live?**_ _He doesn't know._

 _ **Is this the life that he wants to live?**_

 _ **To be a cold hearted killer, to have the ability to sacrifice others, and lose his innocent outlook of the world?**_

 _ **Will one day he just not feel anything when he kills, undead or alive?**_

 _That's what scared him most. The thought of killing people without caring if they were good or bad, guilty or innocent, whether they had families or not. He wasn't sure about that and he didn't want that. He didn't want to reunite with his sister knowing how much_ _ **blood**_ _he had on his hands._

 _Sakura noticed his downcasted self. She let out a small sigh before jumping down from the hummer; it was three feet off the ground. She had short legs and had to literally jump up to things, much to her displeasure._

" _Look boy. Whether you want to accept it or not, this is the whole that we live in. Does it get easier, it does but only for a moment then it weighs down on you. The weight of those people's blood on your hands, how you took someone's loved one away, and how easily it felt to shoot them or slit their throats or crush their heads in._

 _However, it's them or us. Do you want to be the one laying on the ground as blood seeps out of your chest? Do you want to experience having someone shoot your limbs? Do YOU want to be alive while they torture you in the most unimaginable way and you can do nothing but scream?_

 _No._

 _In those moments, you'll feel regret that you let them live and repeatedly ask for their deaths because the dead don't seek revenge. Whether I like it or not, I have to rely on you, trust you. You are in my group so you're my responsibility and I'll be damned if someone dies under my watch.…_

 _Do you ever wonder why I was so reluctant to let you join me?"_

 _There was a long silence between the two of them. Sakura had walked over to him and picked up the gun that he had dropped earlier._

" _You didn't want to be responsible for me?" He asked, looking up at her with blank eyes. She resisted a sigh and a smidge of guilt swelled up in her._

" _Yes…I've already lost people who were under my responsibility and I don't want that again. I already have blood on my hands but it isn't that kind that stains, it's ones of the people whom I failed to save that will forever stain my hands red. And I don't need another body on my hands so get your ass up and let's go," she shoved the gun back into his hands._

 _An explosion went off nearby, Sakura muttered under her breath. Eren snapped out of his trance and suddenly, it was like he came out of from under water, where everything was muffled to above surface, and everything got ten times louder._

" _I hope that clear up things because we got to go," Sakura told Eren as she ran to the hummer. He followed shortly after her._

 _The explosion set off a chain reaction. Probably bad that there are gas tanks everywhere. Who made this layout? They should be fired effective immediately. Sakura put the hummer into gear and drove through the garage door, taking it down fully._

 _Sakura let out a howl of crazed laughter as the explosions went off. Fire was everywhere and infected roamed the streets. They went towards the hummer of course but they got plowed down as the two made their way to the gates._

" _Hold on! This is either gonna go good or bad," Sakura shouted over the noise. The gates in right around the corner._

" _What?" Eren asked in alarm before holding onto the handle above his head and his seat belt. It was then that he felt a six legged animal on him. It was a tarantula and it was the same one from before._

 _Eren would've let out a scream but he decided against it as at this point. He was so done with today._

" _Well hold on tight, bud, we're in for a rough ride if she's driving."_

" _The fuck are you saying boy? I am an excellent driver!"_

 _She hit an infected and its blood splattered on the windshield, covering it and disabling their eyesight._

" _God damn it!" Sakura shouted before turning on the wind shield wipers. Eren would've gave a smug look but panic took over instead. They manage to look to see that they hadn't gone towards the gate rather drove towards a ramp. They let out a scream and went over the fences and landed on the street, causing sparks behind them._

" _Holy shit, this day has been like Mulan. One moment, it's fighting montages, then the next, its setting things on fire," Sakura managed to say as she drove down the street in a fast manner. Eren tried to catch his breath._

" _It's that the movie with the ogre and the donkey?" Eren asked confused and Sakura thought for a moment if he was joking but his face said otherwise. She had an intense desire to kick him out of the vehicle. Sakura looked at him with a 'wtf' look, "No, you dumbass. It's Mulan! A chick who dressed like a man and entered the war for her father then ended up taking down a Hun leader, saving China. What exactly did I say to make you think, Shrek?"_

" _Um, it had that arena where the donkey and ogre fought those knights. And the dragon set things on fire at the end…" He said sheepishly, honestly he didn't watch much movies or TV shows while growing up. His family wasn't exactly wealthy enough to afford cable at all. And movies could be spent on food. He only had paper and crayons to keep boredom away until his sister came along._

"… _I need to find a god damn DVD player and movies because you need to educate yo'self in the art of movies, specifically children movies!" Sakura shouted as she took a hard right, causing the spider to hit Eren's face. He calmly took the spider off of his face and threw it in the back. He only let it ride on his shoulder because they had bigger things to worry about but his fear of crawly things is coming back. He tried to ignore the fact that a six legged creature is in the back seat as if it were a passenger._

" _Fine. Whatever….Sakura?"_

" _What?"_

" _Thank you"_

"…"

"…"

"… _.that's fuckin' gross, man…"_

"… _I hate you…"_

 **End of Flashback**

He sometimes wonder how they made this far and what exactly is in store for them in the future. He isn't quite excited to find out at all. He accepted that this is how things are gonna be with Sakura. And he was fine with it. Their relationship upgraded from a boy whom she owed a favor to someone she has to protect, it was willingly. It gave him a giddy feeling as it took three months to make a budge in their boy-Sakura relationship. It was feeling of pride and he was glad he met her.

However, right now he regrets running into her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

" _Yes!"_

" _Hell_ no."

" _Fuck yeah_!"

"Last time, I nearly came out scarred for life! Next time, I might end up beyond sanity. We'll get stranded in a small room with people whilst surrounded by infected."

"Boy, what are the odds of that happening is about 1 in a hundred. You're being melodramatic is all," Is what Sakura said before the conversation was dropped and she stood up to head down to gear up. Eren knew, he knew from a gut feeling that he developed from the past three months that they were going up in a situation that could've been easily avoided.

"Nothing can go wrong!" She patted his head, a little hard and ruffled his hair violently before heading to the roof door. Eren let out a sigh as he stared at the morning sky in silence.

.

.

.

1 Hour Later

.

.

.

"Everything went wrong!" Sakura shouted as she ran into a room; Eren wasn't too far behind. She held onto the door as she slid in, and turned herself around as Eren came running in. He slipped and went sliding across the floor. His stomach got smacked into the table, puking up the contents in his stomach. Sakura shut the door immediately after he slid in. The infected practically ran into the door and it pushed Sakura back a little.

Her dusty shoes didn't make a good foot holding. It made her slid back with no way to get a firm footing. She spit on the floor and rubbed her feet into it. Getting that dirt off of her shoe and making the floor grip able. She slowly pushed them back before shutting the door completely.

She breathed heavily while against the door as the pounding behind the said door began. It was quiet in the room for a while before Eren spoke up, after dumping the contents in his stomach onto the long wooden table.

"I told you that we would get surrounded by infected in a damn room, but _nooo_ , you just had to come here," Eren said breathlessly as he wiped the throw up from the corner of his mouth.

"You know what boy, your negativity isn't needed in this situation and I'm not about to be reprimanded by someone who just threw up his lunch," Sakura told him as she turned to look at him.

"Fine then, then let me say this, I, told, you, so!"

"Shut up, you gremlin!"

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **Hope you liked it and more will come in time.**

 _ **Ja ne~!**_


End file.
